miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyTheory/Czy matka Adriena posiadała miraculum?
Hej! Witam w dzisiejszej teorii! Zanim przejdziemy do głównego tematu, chciałabym coś uzupełnić w sprawie mojej porzedniej teorii, którą z resztą polecam przeczytać ;) Zastanawialiście się dlaczego Chloe podoba się akurat Adrien? Jak wiadomo oboje znają się od dzieciństwa. Może Chloe jest w nim zakochana bo zna go już dosyć długo, i jest to prawie jedyny który jest dla niej miły pomimo jej "kaprysów"? To by w sumie potwierdzało to, że wiele lat temu Chloe była zupełnie inną osobą. Co jeśli Adrien wie o tym, że Chloe straciła matkę, co jeśli nie zapomniał o jej poprzednim charakterze i dlatego ciągle się z nią przyjaźni? A może to wyniki z jej obecnego nastawienia do życia, i zależy jej jedynie na tym żeby chłopak był przystojny, sławny i bogady? To możecie rozstrzygnąć w komentarzach ;) A teraz zapraszam do dzisiejszej teorii: Czy matka Adriena posiadała miraculum? O tym jest wiele teorii. Matkę Adriena serial niestety nie pokazał nam zbyt dobrze :( Wiemy o niej, że trzy lata temu zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, zmieniając ojca Adriena w kompletnie innego człowieka. W niektórych odcinkach możemy zobaczyć jej zdjęcie np. na portrecie rodzinnym lub u Adriena na telefonie. Wiemy również, że Adrien bardzo kochał swoją matkę, oraz, że jest do niej bardzo podobny, między innymi z zachowania, koloru włosów i koloru oczu. Jednak jak mogła przedstawiać się jej historia? Jeśli o to chodzi, to mam dwie wersje. Pierwsza dotyczy nadchodzącego filmu lub serialu twórców serialu "Miraculum" o nazwie "PIXIE girl". Pomimio, że twórcy wspomnieli, że seriale nie mają ze sobą żadnego powiązania, ja uważam że to jedynie chwyt żeby nie zdradzać szczegółów. Jednak jak to się ma do teorii? Na początku krótki opis: PIXIE girl to młoda bohaterka nadchodzącego serialu "PIXIE girl". Jak widzimu na zdjęciu jest ona ubrana w różowy strój przypominający motyla. Ona oraz jej towarzysz The Sorcerer chronią New York City przed złem. Oto moja teoria: PIXIE girl to matka Adriena, która posiadała miraculum motyla, zaś jej towarzysz (który od razu mówię, NIE był ojcem Adriena) posiadał miraculum pawia. Zacznijmy od wszystkich podobieństw: PIXIE girl i matka Adriena, obie mają zielone oczy i blond włosy, przedziałki w podobnych miejscach na głowie, ogólnie ich rysy twarzy są do siebie dość podobne, "X" w słowie "PIXIE girl" które widzimy na obrazku łudząco przypomina motyla, który jest widoczny na ubiorze władcy ciem (na razie to wszystko co usało mi się powiązać. Jedyne z czym mogę powiązać The Sorcerer'a, to jedynie z tym, że jego kostium jest niebieski podobnie jak miraculm pawia. Jeśli chodzi o historię to mam pewnien pomysł. Załóżmy, że matka Adriena chodziła wtedy do liceum. W odróżnieniu od Biedronki i Czarneg kota, ona i jej partner znali swoje torzsamości, a w życiu prywatnym nawet się przyjaźnili. Matka Adriena już w licemu spotykała się z Gabrielem Agreste, który również widział o tym, że jago dziewczyna jest superbohaterką. To znaczy, na początku trzymała to przed nim w tajemnicy, potem jednak gdy powiedziała mu z miłości prawdę, on to zaakceptował, a ich relacje się raczej nie zmieniły. Często też w jakiś sposób pomagał jej i jej partnerowi w misjach (przykładowo informował ich gdzie znajdują się przestępcy). Nie wiadomo z kim wlaczyła PIXIE girl i The Sorcerer, ale nazwijmy tego kogoś "Tajemniczą złą postacią". No więce po długim czasie walki z "Tajemniczą złą postacią", gdy w końcu ją pokonali można powiedzieć, że miracula które posiadali nie były im już tak potrzebne jak kiedyś. Nadal ich używali zwalczania drobnych przestępstw (typu włamania i kradzieże), jednak od tego czasu można powiedzieć, że ich życie "znormalniało". Po wielu latach rodzice Adriena (którzy nadal byli razem) udali się w podróż do Paryża, gdzie Gabriel oświadczył się swojej wybrance, i niedługo potem wzięli ślub i zamieszkali w Paryżu. Gdy urodziło im się pierwsze dziecko (czyli Adrien) PIXIE girl zrezygnowała już zupełnie z bycia superbohaterką, a swoje miraculum oddała mistrzowi fu. Niedługo potem z bycia superbohaterem zrezygnował również The Sorcerer, który prawdopodobnie przekazał swoje miraculum matce Adriena, a potem zniknął bez śladu. Po kilku latach matka Adriena dowiedziała się, że "Tajemnicza zła postać" z którą walczyła z Ther Sorcerer'em wciąż żyje i pragnie zemsty. Dziewczyna wyjechała, nie zostawiając po sobie ani śladu. I w tym momencie połączę dwie teorie w jedno! Ojciec Adriena zmienił się wtedy w kompletnie innego człowieka. Chciał chronić syna za wszelką cenę, jednak nie spędzał z nim wiele czasu między innymi dlatego, że był on strasznie podobny do matki, i wspomnienia wracały. Gabriel Agreste doskonale wiedział, że miraculum motyla było silniejsze niż miraculum pawia, postanowił więc je wykorzystać aby odzyskać żonę. Ukradł mistrzowi fu księgę oraz miraculum motyla, w celu zdobycia miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, połączenia ich i zdobycia boskiej siły która umożliwi mu odzyskanie żony. thumb Jednak, jeśli nie przemawia do was ta teoria, przedstawię wam drugą wersję ;) Jest ona bardzo podobna do pierwszej, to znaczy: Matka Adriena był superbohaterką, chodziła do liceum, znała torzsamość swojego partnera i spotykała się z Gabrielem Agreste. Jednak nie posiadała miraculum motyla, tylko miraculum pawia, zaś jej partner posiadał miraculum motyla. Spytacie: gdzie dowody? SPOJLER Odcienk 24, finał sezonu. W sejfie w domu Adriena, za portretem Pani Agreste możemy zauważyć figurkę pawia stojącą obok zdjęcia matki Adriena. W księdze o bohaterach posiadających miraculum (która również znajdowała się w sejfie) pojawia się Władca CIem. Dlaczego miałby tam być skoro jest złoczyńcą? Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko tłumaczy. SPOJLERU. Dalsza historia wygląda mniej więcej tak samo jak poprzednia, z tym że Pani Agreste zachowała swoje miraculum, zaś jej partner oddał je do mistrza fu i zniknął bez śladu. Matka Adriena dowiedziała się o tym, że "Tajemnicza zła postać" z którą walczyła razem z partnerem w czasach młodości nadal żyje i pragnie zemsty. Wyjechała, aby to dkoładniej sprawdzić, oraz żeby nie sprowadzać niebezpieczeństwa na swoją rodzinę. Po jej zniknięciu ojciec Adriena (tak jak było mówione przed chwilą) zmienił się w kompletnie innego człowieka. Ne chciał jednak używać miraculum swojej żony, ponieważ za każdym razem gdy na nie patrzył, wspomnienia wracały. Postanowił więc ukraść księgę oraz miraculum partnera jego żony, w celu zdobycia miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego kota, połączeniu ich, i zdobyciu boskiej siły dzięki której będzie mógł odzyskać żonę. thumbthumb(Tak przy okazji to sory z jakość zdjęć :p Robiłam screeny na filmików na youtube) Zanim zakończę artykuł chciałabym wyjaśnicz dlaczego uważam że Gabriel Agreste NIE był bohaterem za czasów licemu. Po pierwsze: Nic nie wskazuje na to, że miał miraculum pawia. Po drugie: SPOJLER w odcinku 25 pyta się Nuru (kwami miraculum motyla) jakie moce ma "jego" magiczny kamień. Gdyby używał go wcześniej, to pewnie by wiedział jakie moce posiada. SPOJLERU. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza teoria wam się podobała ;) A jakie są wasze przemyślenia w tej sprawie? (przy okazji chciałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że ja robiła porównanie zdjęcia matki Adriena i PIXIE girl, oraz napisu "PIXIE girl" i broszki (czy nie wiem co to jest) Władcy Ciem) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Teorie